Separation of Water
by NorgieCookie
Summary: Christian is separated from the world above by the world below the sea. Can he ever be with Mathias? Or will he be forever alone in the big blue ocean? Crappy summary is crappy along with crappy title. Rated M for much later chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

"He's there again." I said quietly to myself, looking at the human on the beach, sitting silently with a fishing line out in the water. I watched him from my hiding spot behind the rocks, not far, but safe enough away from him. Some people might think I'm insane and have a death wish for coming up to the surface so often, but I couldn't help myself. This human, a land walker, was so interesting to me, and I hadn't a clue why.

He was there, same time as always. I don't know why I watch him, maybe it's because I have nothing better to do, maybe it's because humans interest me, or maybe...I have some sort of attachment to him for an unknown reason.

Who knows?

I don't.

I watched him for what seemed like only minutes, but when really, it had been hours and the sun was setting, signalling it was time for him to return home, as well for me.

I watched him leave, wishing I could have talked to him, but if anyone back at the underwater village, it would result in my death.

You see, the village, if you could call it that, was very close minded. They believed that the land walkers were evil beings, and we should never associate with them, never.

If anyone ever found out that I was coming to the surface, I would surely get the punishment for it. I would have my head chopped off and have it fed to the Mayors pet shark.

A horrible punishment it is, I've only seen it happen once in my whole life, but that was many years ago. And I wouldn't let it happen to me.

The only person that knew I came up here was my brother, Emil. And he didn't seem to care much about it, and said he would keep quiet, and I trust him, it's what brothers do, right?

He started to pack up his things and reeled in his fishing line. I watched him in awe. The way the setting sun shined on his face, making it look like he was a god from the lands above.

I wanted to see more, I just had to. I pushed myself up on the rocks more, making my full top body visual. But I didn't care, the sight was just to beautiful, I had to memorize it.

And that's when.

He looked my way.

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no," I thought, "Oh no, no, no, no, no." I repeated over and over again. He saw me, he saw me! Oh gods, I feel sick.

We locked eyes and stared at each other which seemed like a millennium. The he slowly raised his hand and waved at me, with a ridiculous smile on his face. "Hey there!" he yelled over to me. "How'd you ge over there?!"

I froze.

Should I answer him, or swim away? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

And of course...I panicked. I waved back, ever so slowly. A tiny wave, nothing big.

"What are you doing out there!?" he shouted over. "I-..." I began, but stopped myself.

What should I say? 'Hi, my name is Christian and I'm a fish person...?'  
No, that would be stupid, but...I couldn't help myself.  
"I'm, uh...swimming!" that works, I guess.

"Oh...! Well...want to come up here and talk or something!? I got time if you do!"

H-He wants to talk to me? Me?! I could feel a small blush on my face. I wanted to talk to him, but...huff, stupid tail. 'Gotta think fast' I thought as I looked around, noticing a small cliff.  
"Over there!" I yelled over to him, swimming over to the small cliff, keeping my tail under the water, unseen.

He stood there for a sec, then ran over to the cliff, bending down to meet my face. Smiling a stupid grin.

This could be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

He bent down to my face. Damn, his face looks so soft, I want to touch it. But I kept my hands on the little cliff to keep myself up so I didn't have to use me tail.  
"Why didn't you just come up on land?" he asked me, a little confused.

Uh oh...

"U-Um...I'm uh...naked!" I said, flustered. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You swim...naked? That's..." he mumbled the rest, adverting his eyes. I just looked down, I might have just blew it. Oh what am I kidding, he might not even like the way I like him. At this thought, I wanted to swim away, swim away and cry. But then he spoke up.

"Well, anyway, my name is Mathias Khøler! What's yours?" he asked, sounding proud at saying his name, with a stupid smile back on his face.

"O-Oh...sorry...I-I'm Christian Thommassen." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.  
He smiled even wider, if that was even possible.  
"Well that's a pretty name for a pretty face.  
I blushed at his comment. "Um...takk." I replied simply. 'Maybe he does like me...' I thought, but quickly erased the thought. There's no way he would like me. We could never be together, even if he did like me.

"Stop that!" I yelled at myself out loud, just realizing that he had been talking to me the whole time, but stopped at my little outburst.  
"Uh...I'm sorry? Was it something I said?...no, no, I was talking to much again...damn it." he mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his head.  
"Oh, no, it was my fault! I was thinking and thought out loud. I'm sorry." I replied, bowing my head to him in a apologetic way.

He just nodded and started talking again. "So...why don't you come up here?" standing up and holding out his hand. "I need to head home and feed my dog, so why don't you walk with me and get to know each other more? You do live around here right?" he asked.  
"Um…I live…uh…" well fuck, might as well.  
"…I live that way." I said pointed to the ocean behind me. He stared blankly at me for a moment and then started laughing.

"Oh that's real funny! But really, do you live around here? I can go get your clothes if you want." he said, smiling again. I sighed, might as well tell the truth.


End file.
